


假面騎士能天使！

by Twistedmaster



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedmaster/pseuds/Twistedmaster
Summary: 第一章🌶！實際上我也是寫來快樂的，因為新出的天使的build 梗真的太好玩了，也就即興寫了點，應該會更新的8！
Kudos: 7





	假面騎士能天使！

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章🌶！  
實際上我也是寫來快樂的，因為新出的天使的build 梗真的太好玩了，也就即興寫了點，應該會更新的8！

12月11日，0：00 PM，龙门，罗德岛。  
能天使小姐收到了来自企鹅物流的订单，要求从龙门市区的一栋普通的公寓里面提取一个1立方米大的纸皮箱包裹送往龙门上城。龙门上城和下城的距离并不远，也并没有任何的异常。这样的服务更像是一场搬家的订单。  
“阿能，你和上头确认了这份订单没问题吗？”  
“的确没问题，就是最高级别的优先级的。。。一个巨大的纸皮箱。”  
嚼烂了嘴里的一根pocky，德克萨斯眨了眨眼，再从盒子里面拔出一根pocky棒，放在嘴里，嚼了嚼，便没放在心上了。

12月11日，0：30PM，龙门，外城，罗德岛标准单人员运输机动单位M1的车厢内  
能天使，红色短发的女人坐在车里，不禁对自己将要运送的包裹感到了好奇。  
”根据情报来说，这个包裹就是普通的纸箱来着，里面的物品虽说没有情报，但是根据运送物品的重量来看，密度也不是很大，拿起来应该很轻吧，“红色短发的女人挠着头，对于屈尊让首席快递员以最高优先级以及最高保护级别从正缺人手的罗德岛抽空调出来运送一个普通的纸箱，的确不太正常，”也许这个箱子里面，会有一个巨大的企鹅苹果派艺术品？“能天使想着自己脑袋里面的苹果派企鹅，不禁摸着头笑了起来。

12月11日，0：10PM，龙门，内城  
龙门在没有整合运动的时候，依旧是那片灯红酒绿迷人眼，街道小巷，灯火通明。能天使拿着公寓的钥匙，开着m1摩托，到了下城。沿着下城一片褐色调的，有老旧的建筑的街道，大概进了下城大概5分钟，离开敦弥道，左拐过街角的小吃店，再过一个街区，进入小巷，便是南昌街210号。这栋建筑靠着旁边的几栋由时间和疏于打理  
”绘制“上了一层褐色的“喷涂”。210号有三层，贴着粉碎的马赛克组成的褐绿色的墙面。第一层的店铺倒是还有人在运营，使得第一层的墙面的马赛克瓷砖还残留着一点褐绿色，再往上第二，第三层就是彻底的褐黄色水泥墙了。能天使拿着钥匙，打开了登上三楼的铁栅栏，走了上去。在304房，一个白色的木门被能天使打开了，里面铺着白色瓷砖的地板和涂着斑白的墙面。虽说约计只有30来平方的房间，却因没有一点家具和装饰品使得房间特别宽敞。在房间的正中央，有一个纸箱，用透明的胶带连续包裹的严严密密的，绕了不晓得多少圈，把原来纸皮箱的颜色都变成了胶带的半透明颜色。上面还写着不要打开四个大字。  
“喂喂喂！这个包裹在房子的正中央，还被胶带封的严严密密的，好可疑啊！”  
能天使左脚踏过了门槛，踮着脚，迈入了房间里面，用手指戳了戳纸箱，摇了摇，发出了塑料碰撞的声音。  
“哈？到底是啥东西？”  
12月11日，1：00PM，在去往龙门上城的路上  
龙门的日常交通拥挤使得能天使在路上不禁的烦躁，坐在摩托车上用手肘顶着自己的脸，期盼着自己眼前的车辆能稍微往前动一动；但单纯的交通堵塞问题并不会使得能天使向现在这样烦躁，令她烦躁的是那个在她摩托车M1后面绑着的巨大可疑纸箱，使得她在大街上获得了不低的关注率。  
“啊啊啊啊啊我为什么要接这个单啊！虽说报酬是吓人的高，但是这种痛苦可是比整合运动如潮水一般袭来还要难受啊！”  
的确，如今能天使遇见的困难的确比整合运动的攻击更加难以解决，因为她的困难是来自繁华街道上对能天使的快递物件的高度关注度，以及孩子们的好奇心。要是这是与人的交流那倒难不倒能天使，反而是这种路人似的围观不能用借口和笑容逃过去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！做这份快递我还不如让我独自面对大盾哥！”  
“阿能，一队整合运动被传送到了你头上。”  
”哈？“  
能天使身上的应答机的紧急频道突然打开，德克萨斯的声音从紧急频道传了过来。  
”喂喂喂!德克萨斯！什么意思啊！什么叫被传送到了我头上？这里可是龙门内城啊！”  
“可是他们就是突然出现在了龙门内城上空，不信你自己抬头看看，我也只能说传送了。”  
能天使抬头看向天空，看着一个拿着锤子的粉碎攻坚手组长从龙门上空缓缓降落，不禁出了冷汗。  
“喂喂喂！德克萨斯，这我怎么对付啊？”  
“A-1小队正在赶过来。你先跑吧。“  
”哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！“  
能天使看着头上越来越大的影子，把可疑的箱子从M1上拿了下来，把巨大的箱子绑在背上，拔腿就跑。随着一声巨响，能天使的摩托彻底被空降的粉碎攻坚手组长庞大的身躯给砸报废了。  
”把驱动器给我留下！“攻坚手组长经过修改过的声音似乎直指着能天使，不禁让她湿了后背的衣服，吓得脚下的步伐迈的越来越开了。  
”喂喂喂！我可打不动这东西啊！“  
”休想逃!”  
红色的攻坚队队长突然变成了紫色，平时笨拙的身躯竟然变得轻盈了起来，一边冲撞着街道和人群一边向能天使冲来。  
“喂喂喂！不会吧！真的是找我的啊！”  
“给我把箱子放下！留你一命！”  
滴滴滴，滴滴滴！能天使的手机响了起来，一边跑着的能天使拿出了电话，气喘吁吁的回答着：“企鹅帝国万岁！我正在逃命！没有时间。。。。。。”  
“我是你的雇主，麻烦你打开包裹。”  
“哈?”  
“DFN60GCX`2098429/Project_Build”  
“授权许可，您要怎样？我现在被一个高速移动的怪。。。紫色粉碎攻坚手组长，整合运动的，追着。“  
”上楼，打开包裹，寻找黑色的带摇柄的东西。这是唯一现在能用的东西。“  
被高速移动的紫色攻坚手组长追着，能天使好不容易才逃到一个屋顶，放下了包裹。用小刀从包裹撕开了一个裂口，在一堆塑料玩具里面找到了带黑色摇柄的一个长方形的东西。  
“把这个东西放在你的腰上。”  
“啥？”能天使楞了一下，把黑色的长方体放在了腰上，一条腰带瞬间从长方体里面蹦了出来，绑紧了能天使白色外套里的细腰。  
“喂喂喂!这啥东西啊！”  
“注意到箱子里面的一堆瓶子了吗？”  
“哈？那不都是塑料玩具吗？”  
“找出红色和蓝色的满瓶，塞到驱动器里面。”  
“驱动器?”  
“就是你腰上的东西，现在把满瓶塞进去，那个整合运动的人应该快追上你了。”  
“快递小女孩快点给我出来！我知道你在哪里！不然我就要毁了这一片！”  
“喂喂喂！什么啊！”  
“Rabbit”  
“哈?”  
能天使被从腰带里面传出来的奇异音效吓了一跳，但也顾不了那么多，继续把另外一个瓶子塞进去。  
”Tank! Best Match!”  
“喂喂喂！接下来要干啥？”  
“摇动手柄。”  
能天使不得不开始摇手柄，毕竟这是目前她唯一能解决这个情况的办法，咬着牙齿，忍着驱动器发出的奇怪的声音，能天使摇动了手柄。随着手柄的摇动和齿轮的嘎吱嘎吱声，能天使的面前出现了一个铁质的模具，里面镶嵌着一个红色铠甲的一半面。  
“喂喂喂！老板！这是啥啊！”  
“啥?”  
“你再不跟着我的指引你就要有大麻烦了。”  
紫色的粉碎攻坚手组长拿着炸药，向能天使所在的大楼扔了过来。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊！什么东西啊！”  
“跟着我喊，HenShin！”  
虽然很不情愿，但是能天使也只能根据雇主的指令做了。  
”HenShin!”  
能天使看着眼前突然往自己身上靠近的铠甲，开始害怕了起来。再看了看后面，自己身后也有一面蓝色的铠甲缓慢的向自己靠近了过来。  
“喂喂喂！这是什么东西啊！我会被夹扁的啊！”  
咚！两面铠甲夹住了能天使。  
“月之钢面宙反！Rabbit,Tank! Yeah!”  
“记得把包裹拿上哦！”  
能天使所在的大楼倒塌了，尘土扬起了黑黄色的烟，现场都是瓦砾，能见度不足5米，什么都看不见。  
“小姑娘！快出来吧！”  
随着烟尘慢慢的散去，从薄薄的尘埃中，两道一红一蓝的光从灰尘中射了出来。能天使，背着包裹，一半身体是蓝色的，一半身体是红色的，出现在废墟中。她拿着与日常不一样的Vector，从废墟中走了出来。  
“快递的法则已经决定了！”  
能天使举起蓝色的vector，对着紫色的粉碎攻坚手组长开启了扫射模式，像撕布一样的枪声响彻了废墟，枪口冒着蓝火，照亮了尘埃和粉碎攻坚手组长的盔甲。平日里面，能天使一改抛光机的称号，此刻的能天使宛如一把法术冲锋枪，把粉碎攻坚手组长的厚重红黑装甲（现在是紫色的）变成了一张纸。  
“怎么可能！你不是那个重装抛光机，你是谁？”  
“一个送快递的能天使！给我记好了！”  
“能天使，再次摇动你的手柄。”  
能天使摇动黑色的手柄，任由驱动器发出黑色哐哐铛铛的奇异齿轮机械声音。随着这声音的结束，一声低沉闪亮的男中音从驱动器里面发出了：“Vortex Finish！ Ready？”  
“看着你视野里面的虚线，沿着虚线跳起并踢下去就好了！”  
“哈?怎么踢？我不擅长近身格斗啊！”  
电话那边没有回答，似乎是强迫着能天使去做这件事。  
”好吧！也蛮有趣的。“  
”GO！“驱动器发出了奇怪的声音。  
能天使跑向紫色的粉碎攻坚手组长，沿着视野里面的虚线跳了起来，并向粉碎攻坚手组长甩出了一记飞踢，正中胸膛。  
”你不是能天使！“  
”快递的法则已经决定了！“  
罗德岛人员赶到的时候，德克萨斯从人群中冲了出来，在废墟里面挖来挖去：”阿能，你在哪里！出来！“一个身着半边蓝色铠甲，半边红色铠甲的人闪着蓝色和红色的光，走进了德克萨斯的视野里面，站在了她的面前。  
德克萨斯看到这个铠甲，右手握着源石刀柄，小心翼翼的面对着面前这幅铠甲：”你是谁？能天使在哪里？“  
”啊！德克萨斯啊！是我啊！我是阿能。“  
”？“  
德克萨斯仔细考量着这个比她高两个个头，声称自己是能天使的铠甲。它有两个角，一个是蓝色圆形的，一个是红色扁的，还有在胸口上交错的红蓝铠甲，以及这幅铠甲脚上的弹簧和铁刺，全都和能天使在平日轻量化移动武装的概念相差甚远。能天使，把瓶子从驱动器里拔了出来，180cm高的铠甲瞬间变成了159cm的能天使，降低了两个头，使得能天使的视野从比德克萨斯高变成了比德克萨斯低的角度。  
”原来从上面看你是这样的啊！“  
罗德岛众人愣住了，德克萨斯睁大了眼睛，看着眼前这个”大变能天使的魔术”停止了包括呼吸在内的所有活动几秒钟。然后，德克萨斯的眼皮慢慢回到了平日的高度，从口袋里面颤颤巍巍的拿出一根pocky stick，放到了口中。  
“阿能，不愧是你。”


End file.
